Angels last night
by Alexandra luna
Summary: she hears his voice but cannot see him. yet she wonderswho he is... will she fiind him? find out what she is?


_**Angels Last Night **_

_My heart thumping with the beat, noise jumbled up into a blast. My mind confused by the sight of what I see, a million bodies moving as one with the beat. A million bodies on one dance floor. Losing sight of what's ahead of them, stuck to the spot. My body moving along with everyone else's, like I had been taken over._

_9:00_

_9:30_

_10:00_

_1 hour of dancing had passed. It was like time stopped still, yet time carried on without us. My body struggled to stand up after owning the floor. My muscles were like jelly, I was wobbling everywhere. My mind was wondering around the club until I got dizzy, once I located the bar I was setting of towards that. Everything was blurry and fast, I was losing track of time. _

"_You want a drink, on me of cause." A manly voice whispered next to my ear. The voice sent shivers down my spine. It sounded like a thousand angels singing in time to make a beautiful voice. It feels like peace all over the world._

_As I swerved my head around to see who said it, I felt lightheaded and nearly fell down. People kept pushing into me while they dance, shoving me around. No-one was around me, talking to me. I kept spinning around looking for whoever whispered in my ear._

_Was I drunk? I only had 5 beers… Was I imagining it?_

_X X X _

_Yesterday night was a blur to the human eye. The dancing, the music and the beat running through my veins. The people dancing, bodies' moving at once, all was lost from a half a night's sleep. The only thing I could ever remember from last night was…A voice? The beautiful sound of angels calling out for love. The beauty of the world in full view of the sun shining down on earth. _

_Monday morning once again, and it's the start of a new year at school. All I've been dreading is going back to that hell hold I have to call school. For some reason I have never been quite able to fit in at that school. My parents use to move around a lot when I was younger it meant I had to keep changing schools. I didn't mind that I had to, I actually liked it, and it meant I could see a lot more of the world than most people. I have always been able to fit in straight away in schools; I mean I've been in so many that I know how they work. I know all the rules and I know what to do and what not to do. _

_I started to move around when I was 5 that was when my parents thought I would be old enough to deal with all the new schools and new areas. They thought I was a strong person who could deal with anything. We first moved to New Orleans, it was my first new home. Very busy, I mean everywhere I looked there were people and cars. It was nice to be around loads of people, I made loads of friends and loved them so much, yet I had to leave them behind to move to another place with my parents. I keep in touch with them and always will. After New Orleans we moved to different places all over the world. I remember once we stayed in the city Kyiv in Ukraine, it was hard to learn their language. _

_We stopped moving when I had turned 13, I remember we were in Jackson, USA. An amazing place to be, it was the last because, that was the last time I saw my parents. My parents diapered, never came home. It hurt the most that when the police came to the house we stayed in, they didn't know I was there, that I was waiting for my parents. When I was told what happened it killed me, broke my heart and always will stay with me. Since then I have lived with my Aunt. _

_After last night's party, and only getting half a night of sleep, it felt like walking a marathon. Every move I took I was closer to the end. Angel night school was the place people went if they wanted to die from boredom and strict rules. I was neither, this is where my parents went and my Aunt thought it would be good to go somewhere close to my mother. Mother use to go to Angel night school when she was younger, father… well I don't know anything about him, I mean where he use to go to school… neither did Aunt, mother never told me anything and never did father. His past and his family was hidden from me, when I mentioned it or even asked my father said it was nothing for me to know about, he hide away for ages and mother would go to him a talk to him. _

_Students in the higher year were allowed to wear their own clothes while the younger years had to wear a school uniform. Lucky for me I had just started being a higher year, this meant I had to get a whole new wardrobe, not lucky for me that meant I had to go shopping as well. I picked out something special for the first day of higher year, thinking I could try and fit in today. I slipped into my leather trousers, my pure black and put on my black leather jacket. My black leather jacket hang open as I glanced into the mirror to tidy up my hair and put on makeup, I'm not one for cosmetics but I will put some on if I have to. I don't usually fuss with my hair, so all I did was put it up in a ponytail. My hair is a burnt red colour, which is not natural. I got it dyed a few months after I turned 14, thought a change would be good for everything. _

_My legs moved like wind as I tore down the stairs, my Aunt was just cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Like every day though, I skip her lovely cooking and went for activia and fruit. My Aunt was in her 30s, she was 9 years younger than my mother, and she was older than people thought she was, yet she was incredible to hang around with. _

"_You look nice in your knew outfit, Alexandra." My Aunt's voice rang around the pearl white kitchen. Her long messy hair covering her face away from the world, covering her away from the light shining down from the kitchen crystal bulbs. Her smiles glistening in the morning awaken. Her plain purple PJ's were wrinkled, throughout being used. _

"_Thanks, I don't know what else to wear. I'm a bit worried about what was going to happen today… I mean, I never fit in and look now I'm about to be in higher year and I'm wearing my own clothes and… I guess I'm just scared." I laughed at what I said and put on a sad smile, only Aunt knew that at this point when I talk about this sort of things it was what made her the best at being my guardian. "I gotta go, you know what it's like, busy. I'll get a coffee on the way so…"_

_I walked out the door before Aunt could say anything; she usually doesn't like me getting a coffee. As I walked out the house and grabbed my bag I heard her sigh. I wounded why she would sigh, like today was bad, it sounded like she was out if energy. It doesn't matter, I was _


End file.
